


Baby Duties

by Trishata96



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Baby sitting, F/M, One Big Happy Family, post reaper war, turian baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96





	Baby Duties

Kaidan felt a gentle yet insistent tug on his sock as he finished off a report for Kahlee Sanders while he sat on the couch. Chuckling, he glanced past the data pad at his foot, where a three fingered hand was attempting to relieve him of a sock.

“So our Houdini turian has escaped from their playpen yet again, eh?” He received a small chirp in reply as a head came into view as a pair of hands pulled themselves up using their grip on his foot. Another sound came from the pint-sized turian, more akin to a tweet this time. Playfully, Kaidan lifted his feet slightly, causing a series of high pitched chirps as the baby was lifted off the carpet.

“Enjoying ourselves are we, little Shepard-Vakarian?” He asked, responding to the laughter of his little niece. She then dropped herself to the ground and held out her arms, chirping in her usual chatty manner. “Well I’m done with this anyway, come here babe.”  
Soon Licinania Hannah Shepard-Vakarian was in Kaidan’s lap, cuddling up to her honorary uncle. He glanced over to the playpen. Licinania had clearly climbed out again, her toys piled up to make a ladder.

“Next thing we know you’ll have saved the galaxy while you’re still in your nappies” Muttered Kaidan to himself as Lici started trying to pull herself up onto her feet. Eventually she managed to stand, somewhat unsteadily. Kaidan moved his hands to support her just enough so she wouldn’t fall over again. Jane had been insistent that there be no spoiling of Lici and that he should encourage her to walk. Unlike the previous time she was able to support herself and didn’t fall over like the previous time. Hopefully Shepard and Garrus wouldn’t notice the small bump forming on the back of her head, where her plates were still growing. His niece made an unhappy face as he tried to check the bump, followed by a low tweet.

“Look I said I was sorry, okay?” Another funny face. Kaidan sighed. “Fine I’ll make you your favourite food then. Just promise not to tell your mother.”

A series of happy and cheeky chirps.

“Yep…Lee is right, I am wrapped around your little talon.” He muttered to himself as he stood, allowing Lici to crawl around onto his back, arms around his neck and legs gripping his upper chest. Turian infants apparently love piggy backs.  
\----

“Kaidan? Licinania?” Called out Shepard as she entered the apartment, silently cursing the human councillor for springing a meeting on her out of the blue. Jane hated the fact she’d had to pull Alenko out of his work for babysitting duty. After she’d stepped down from her spectre duty to settle down with Garrus and her adopted daughter, Kaidan had had to step in as her replacement and live up to her legacy of saving the galaxy thrice. She would have called someone else but everyone she trusted was off the citadel. Garrus was on Palaven for a meeting, Liara at her university on Thessia, Joker and EDI on their honeymoon, Tali on Rannoch, James on his N6 course and Cortez was teaching new pilots at Jump Zero.

Not that Kaidan had complained, he’d simply said that he’d needed a break anyway from the paperwork and to get out of the spectre office (something about the people there getting on his nerves). Then again Kaidan did love his niece.

“In the lounge! Lici! Give that back!” Came Kaidan’s voice amidst the overjoyed chirps. Jane couldn’t help but laugh as her daughter quickly crawled into her sight and towards her, a sock in one hand.

“Oh for me? You shouldn’t have.” She said, accepting the offering and picking her little girl up as Kaidan came out of the lounge minus a sock and hair slightly ruffled, no doubt the work of a certain turian. “I take it she was well behaved.”

“Apart from escaping from her pen and stealing a sock, an angel. “ He said, reclaiming his sock and tugging it back on. 

“Again, I’m sorry I interrupted your work-“

“Jane, it’s alright. Having my socks stolen is much more preferable than pouring over all those files for a recruit to mentor.” There had been pressure for more humans to be Spectres, especially after she’d stepped down.

“They want you to train one? Like Nihlus was meant to for me?”

“Councillor Malachi’s idea, insists I should be their mentor. Half tempted to let Jodum do it instead.” Jane chuckled while letting Lici climb onto her back as was the norm.

“To spite Malachi or so Mrs Alenko can see you more often?” There was a moment as Kaidan pondered the question before answering, pausing briefly in putting his boots on.

“Guilty on both charges. Lee and I are considering trying for a child.”

“Oh I don’t blame you. You’d be a great father Major Kaidan Ethan Alenko-Riley.” Jane ignored the annoyed look he gave her at the use of his full married name. “What? You and Lee chose to double barrel your surnames.”

“I know Jane Beatrice Shepard-Vakarian.” Came the retort.

“Oh you cheeky little-don’t you laugh with him Licinania!”


End file.
